


Broken Dynamics

by sinandcakeinorlais



Series: Tumbling Towards Fenders: Works from Tumblr [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandcakeinorlais/pseuds/sinandcakeinorlais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Fenders piece. Sex and fluff. See notes for more details</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece is my rage-fueled middle finger response to a Fenders hate post on Tumblr.  
> Post-sex fluff, parallels to closed-minded fandom views, and a dash of my own headcanon.
> 
>  
> 
> Please be kind to one another and stop the spreading of ship hate.

     Anders fell back into the bed, eyes closed and hard pants coming out of his gaping mouth as the ripples of his orgasm surged beneath his skin. He drifted in and out of consciousness, unable to form any thoughts, soft moans of pleasure taking over where words could not be spoken. His hands were shaking, still clutching at foreign skin, and it wasn't until he felt hot breath upon his neck that he came back to reality and realized what had just happened.

     The mage forced his hand to move, slowly and softly dragging his long fingers up a slender spine, tracing over deep-set spiraling lines until he found soft strands of hair against his chin, immediately taking hold of them and lazily twisting. The elf was still inside of him, half hard and still pulsating, refusing to pull out even as Anders's muscles squeezed and contracted, as if he was savoring the sensation. A finger touched the edge of Anders's bottom lip, then two, and the mage quickly caught them with a flick of his tongue followed by a soft kiss, which was then transferred to the top of the elf's snowy white head. The breaths disappeared from Anders's neck suddenly, and the mage finally opened his eyes, blurred vision coming into focus on a pair of large green speckled eyes, fixated in an intense stare that seemed to be burrowing their way inside of him. Anders had challenged that same stare so many times before, later refusing to acknowledge just how lost he had found himself in it. He couldn't deny it now, or ever again. He didn't want to. A soft laugh left his lips, the flush of heat returning to his cheeks as the elf slightly leaned his head, eyes narrowed in confusion.

     “You laugh at the strangest times, Mage. What is it now?” Fenris asked, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. Anders shook his head and brushed at the hair that fell over the elf's right eye.

     “How did we ever get this far?” He sighed. “This wasn't supposed to happen.”

     Fenris pushed himself up farther on his elbow, his eyes softening at Anders's words. “Then you see this as a mistake?”

     “No, not at all,” Anders lightly placed his palm on the elf's cheek, fingertips brushing against the bottom of an ear as his thumb slowly swept over a full bottom lip. “Bitter enemies, isn't that what they all said? That there was no way we would ever agree on anything, that one of us would end up killing the other?”

      Fenris took Anders's thumb with his teeth, biting down and sucking at the digit, causing the mage to gasp before he pulled back, the seductive smirk returning. “You _did_ sound like you were on the verge of death moments ago.”

     He lifted his upper body and slid a hand across the nape of Anders's neck, weaving his fingers through the mage's sweaty blonde tresses. Once his grip was secure, Fenris pulled Anders to him, the needy growl humming in the back of his throat meeting a wanting moan from the mage as their lips pushed against each other and parted without hesitation, their warm tongues colliding. Anders felt another pulse from the elf's cock, and he seize up, unable to stop the bucking of his hips, his own cock hard and aching against the elf's stomach. His muffled cry was answered as Fenris pushed back, further burying himself inside the mage and locking him down in the mattress, his lyrium-infused markings letting off a slight glow. He broke their kiss suddenly, choosing to return to the underside of Anders's chin, nipping a trail along the mage's sensitive neck, enjoying the sound of Anders's staggered breaths in his ear and how the mage shivered beneath him, long legs curling around the small of his back. Fenris inhaled deeply, the mix of salty skin, elfroot and magic causing a euphoria of sensations that left the elf dizzy but shamelessly yearning for more. He seized Anders by the mouth once more, moaning at the heat inside, tugging the mage's bottom lip with his teeth when he finally drew back.

      “Do you believe it to be true?” Anders asked breathlessly, pulling Fenris back and softly tracing the elf's lips with his own.

     Fenris closed his eyes, feeling suddenly helpless against Anders's faint touches. “Why does this bother you? I have never known you to care of what others think.”

      “You're right, I don't, and it shouldn't,” Anders sighed and laid his head back, his fingers gently stroking the elf's arms. “I never was very good at doing what I was told. You have become one of my greatest acts of defiance against someone else's rules.”

     Fenris chuckled, leaning forward to accept a kiss on his forehead. “Should I feel honored by this? You chose to defy convention on a daily basis. Why am I so important?”

      “Simple.” Anders stated. “Group dynamics. If you haven't noticed, all of us have fallen into certain roles. Like Aveline, the over-protective older sister, or Varric, the crazy uncle who likes to tell everyone stories about his time in the king's army. Isabela, the drunk aunt who's been married four times-”

     “And where do you and I fall in this dynamic, mage?” Fenris asked, arching an eyebrow.

     Anders laughed, looking away from the elf's eyes. “The family pets. The ones who get pats on the head and treats when we behave. We _do_ bicker like cats and dogs, you know.”

      “Why did I even bother asking that.” Fenris shook his head as Anders laughed harder. “Your point to this...”

     Anders took a breath and forced his grin to fade. “My point is that now that we have slept together...numerous times, we have shifted the dynamic. We have broken Hawke's little family mold. He's like our alpha, and alpha wolves in the wild aren't too keen about their pack members mating with one another. Of course it is Hawke's own fault. His constant threats of beating us to a pulp if we didn't try to get along...wait until he finds out that-”

      “Can we not talk about Hawke right now?” Fenris dropped his head, nuzzling under Anders's chin while the mage continued to softly drag his fingers on the elf's back.

     Anders sighed heavily. “I really wish you would stop feeling guilty for leaving him, Fenris. At least you weren't the rebound. The next-morning-walk-of-shame back to Darktown was not a fun time for me. Three years I wasted pining over that man.” He paused to place another kiss on the elf's forehead. “If you do get the urge to go back to Hawke, well...as a Healer, I feel obligated to tell you that he's been snogging Isabela, and she is not exactly the cleanest person-”

     “Enough, mage.” Fenris groaned, rolling his eyes as Anders giggled. He pushed himself off Anders's chest, quickly grasping the mage's chin and pulling their lips together. “I have no such _urge_. Whatever feelings I had for Hawke are forgotten. I have moved on, despite what you may think.”

      “I need to see more proof of this. And when have you _ever_ cared what I think?” Anders gripped Fenris's shoulders tightly, reconnecting their mouths and tongues while rocking his hips up. Fenris moaned into Anders's mouth, meeting the mage with a deep thrust.

     “I don't. But I _do_ think you need to stop talking now.” Another thrust and Anders fell back into the bed, exposing his neck to the elf who graciously accepted the invitation with nipping teeth.

     “Sodding elf,” Anders chuckled, a loud moan following after. “I hate you so much.”

     Fenris raised his head and stared deeply into the mage's amber eyes, a warm smile on his lips. “I love you too, Anders.”


End file.
